familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grand Traverse County, Michigan
Grand Traverse County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 77,654, with a 2006 estimate of 84,952. The county seat is Traverse City6. Grand Traverse County is part of the Traverse City Micropolitan Statistical Area, which also includes Benzie, Kalkaska, and Leelanau counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,557 km² (601 sq mi). 1,205 km² (465 sq mi) of it is land and 352 km² (136 sq mi) of it (22.63%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Antrim County (northeast) *Kalkaska County (east) *Wexford County (south) *Benzie County (west) *Leelanau County (northwest) History Grand Traverse County was established by an act of the state legislature on April 7, 1851. The first permanent settlement in the county was the mission now known as Old Mission. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 77,654 people, 30,396 households, and 20,730 families residing in the county. The population density was 64/km² (167/sq mi). There were 34,842 housing units at an average density of 29/km² (75/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.51% White, 0.40% Black or African American, 0.93% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.54% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 1.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.4% spoke English and 1.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 30,396 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.70% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,169, and the median income for a family was $51,211. Males had a median income of $34,796 versus $24,139 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,111. About 3.80% of families and 5.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.30% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Grand Traverse County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Al Schneider * Sheriff: Scott Fewins * County Clerk: Linda Coburn * County Treasurer: William Rokos * Register of Deeds: Peggy Haines * Drain Commissioner: Kevin McElyea * County Surveyor: Robert Mitchell (information as of September 2006) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Traverse City Villages *Fife Lake *Kingsley Townships *Acme Township *Blair Township *East Bay Township *Fife Lake Township *Garfield Township *Grant Township *Green Lake Township **contains Interlochen, site of Interlochen Center for the Arts *Long Lake Township *Mayfield Township *Paradise Township *Peninsula Township *Union Township *Whitewater Township External links *Grand Traverse County Website *Grand Traverse County Amateur Radio Public Service Corps Website *Cherryland Amateur Radio Club Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Grand Traverse County, Michigan Category:Traverse City micropolitan area